Une nuit inoubliable
by Kiyako-no-yume
Summary: ALors voilà mon premier OS yaoi. C'est du SaruXFey. Elle se passe dans le batiment de Feida et avant ou après IEGO CS comme vous voulez y a pas vraiment de date x)


Type: Romance-Lemon

Couple: Saru et Fey

Note de l'auteur: Bah voilà mon premier one-shoot yaoi avec lemon / donc euh... j'ai pas trop de chose à vous dire .-. j'ai juste réussis à choquer des amis 8D lorsqu'ils ont lu mon brouillon j'étais morte de rire xD Donc euh voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^

Les personnages dans le one shoot ne sont pas à moi (domage Dx)

/!\ Avis aux âmes sensibles et aux homophobes ce one-shoot n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

Le jour commença à se lever. Les raillons du soleil touchèrent une tignasse verte et un autre blanche qui sortaient du lit. Le blanc commença à se réveiller. Il vit la tête endormis de son amant, il la caressa avant de lui donner un baiser pour le sortir de son sommeil. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui sommeillait, s'ouvrirent lentement. L'albinos aux yeux bleu-violine lui dit doucement :

- Il est l'heure de se réveiller mon cher petit Fey.

Le dénommé Fey se frotta ses paumières, avant de s'assoir. Le vert regarda le singe, il fit une mine boudeuse.

- Saru, je veux rester ici, fit le lapin. Je veux rester avec toi dans ce lit.

Saru eut un sourire montrant qu'il était amusé par la réaction de son conjoint. Il lui offrit une dernière caresse et un ultime bisou avant de se lever et de commencer à s'habiller. Le jeune homme encore dans le lit fit de même. Il commença à s'habiller lorsque les mains gantées de son ami lui cacha ses yeux. Il lui murmura dans son oreille :

- Ce soir sera magique je te le promets, mon lapin.

Il retourna Fey, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux langues des jeunes amants se mêlèrent. Ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le singe souri et laissa son compagnon dans sa chambre.

Durant la journée, les deux conjoints agirent comme d'habitude. Saru avait vraiment hâte d'être le soir, il le cachait, bien mal mais il essayait au moins.

Fey affichait un sourire étincelant toute la journée, et il chantonnait. L'équipe Garu se demanda s'il n'était pas malade. Le capitaine des Garu leur assura qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Les membres allèrent donc s'entrainer.

Il était minuit tout le monde dormait. Enfin pas tout le monde. La chevelure verte de Fey se baladait dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Saru. Il frappa donc.

Aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte, personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre de l'albinos. Il avança dans la chambre. La porte se claqua. Le lapin vert n'eut pas le temps de se retourne que des mains gantées de blanc l'enlaça puis le retournèrent. Le ver tomba sur le lit. Saru se mit à califourchon sur le petit lapin sans défense. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Fey, et l'enleva. Il pensa :

''_Qu'il peut être mignon quand il est torse nu.''_

Le lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son amant puis il descendit dans le cou. Il arriva au niveau des tétons de son camarade de jeu. Il lécha ceux-ci et joua avec. Le blanc entendit un léger gémissement. Il leva la tête. Fey avait les joues roses. L'amant du vert eut un petit rictus. Il se déshabilla. Il colla son visage avec celui de son aman. Le singe blanc balada sa main sur le torse nu jusqu'au niveau du sexe. La main du blanc le malaxa. Le vert poussa un gémissement plus fort que le premier. Saru caressa le bas du dos du lapin vert. Il alla mettre deux doigts à un endroit que je ne pourrai décrire lorsque Fey fit d'une voix hésitante :

- Saru, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois près…

Le singe lui sourit et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien se passer, fait-moi confiance.

Le lapin ne répondit que d'un silence hésitant. Le blanc appuya avec son pouce sur le haut du membre redressé. Le son que sortit son ami l'excitait de plus en plus. Il mit l'érection de la rainette dans sa bouche. Avec sa langue, le singe blanc fit des cercles sur le sexe du vert. Il fit également des va et viens jusqu'à que Fey ne put se retenir son éjaculation. Le liquide se versa dans la bouche de seme. Le blanc retira alors son entrée buccale du membre. Il remonta jusqu'à la tête de son amant en léchant le torse. Il embrassa fortement le lapin. Il brisa le baiser et mit deux doigts dans la bouche de l'uke. Saru eut un sourire pervers sur le visage. Il écarta les jambes de son compagnon. Il y mit un doigt qui fit courber la tête du vert légèrement en arrière. L'albinos sentit la paroi intérieure se relâcher, il commença à bouger son doigt. Lorsqu'il sentit que la rainette s'était un peu plus habituée au doigt du jeune homme, il y mit le second. Le petit lapin se courba vers l'arrière et gémit plus fort. Le plus petit regarda le plus grand avec des yeux vitreux. Le singe écarta alors la paroi et il pénétra. Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux bleu-vert de Fey, celui-ci sera fortement les draps. Le singe caressa le visage de son amant, il le rassura et le prévenu qu'il allait aller doucement puis qu'il allait accélérer au fur et à mesure de l'action. Le petit vert regarda avec un regard vitreux son conjoint, il desserra ses points des draps blancs. Saru donna quelque coup de bassin pour que le plus petit soit habitué à son intrusion dans son corps. Puis, il accélérait. Fey cria le nom du plus grand de plus en plus fort. Tout à coup, le lapin vert se courba fortement en arrière et hurla le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci souri de plus en plus. Il avait touché l'endroit souhaité. Il donna plusieurs coups le plus vite qu'il pouvait le faire. Il sentait que ça allait bientôt arriver, qu'il allait se vider dans le corps de son ami. Les deux ados crièrent leur nom en parfaite synchronisation et leurs respirations firent de même. Le sperme se versa dans l'organisme du vert. Saru se retira, essoufflé, laissant le liquide chaud sur l'entre cuisse de Fey. Il s'allongea avec difficulté à côté de son ami qui s'était endormit. Il caressa avec douceur le visage de son camarade et il laissa dans le creux de la nuque du plus petit un suçon. Et enfin, il s'endormit en prenant le vert dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors voilà mon premier OS Yaoi / bref j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Donner moi votre avis et des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer!

PS~ Désolé si y a des fautes d'orthographes u~u


End file.
